your_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Experience Requiem
Overview Golden Experience Requiem is one of three Requiem stands currently in the game (The other being Silver Chariot Requiem and King Crimson Requiem.) GER is obtained after using the Requiem arrow whilst owning Golden Experience. Abilities Self Distribution: Gives you the ability to regenerate lost limbs heal yourself for up to 34 points of health. (36 points max when in awakening mode) Distribute Life: Heal others, and can regenerate the lost limbs of others. This ability sends the receiving persons soul outside of their body for a short time. Can heal up to 41 points of health (61 points max when in awakening mode.) Return To Zero: Cancels all time related abilities and puts everyone within the radius of the ability in a short cut scene. Summon Tree: Summons a tree that you stand on top of. Its capable of knocking other people over if they are near the tree when its sprouts out of the ground. Awakening: When activated this ability boosts your stands speed, damage,(string punch to 10, heavy hit to 20, summon life form to 25) healing capabilities, (Self distribution up to 36 points, distribute life up to 61 points) stand rush speed, and movement speed. When you kill someone in this mode they are put in the infinite death cut scene. Summon Life Form: Creates a bird from the material in the ground that flies in a straight line toward the nearest person dealing 31 damage. Life Beam Of Creation: Shoots a beam that will turn into 3 scorpions on impact dealing 8 damage each, if it hits a person directly it deals 16 damage. Awakening mode When in awakening mode, Golden Experience requiems power and speed far exceed the power of almost every stand in the game,this makes him a force to be reckoned with even when facing multiple people. This is a mode that's most prominent feature is a boost to your stands power, this mode also allows for the people you kill to be put in the infinite death cut scene. The damage boosts increase as follows: String punch: 7 > 10 Block breaker 9 > 13 Heavy punch 16 > 20 Stand Rush 2 > 3 (Speed is also increased allowing for more hits to be made) Summon life form 31 > 46 Return To Zero (R.T.Z) Return to zero (R.T.Z) is Golden Experience requiem's signature move, costing an incredibly massive eight points, this move counters all time related moves putting the people in range in the cut scene where Gold Experience says "「真実」ニ到達スルコトハ決シテナイ" "Shinjitsu ni tōtatsu suru koto wa kesshite nai" "You will never reach the truth." Return to zero negates the following moves: King Crimson's Time Erasure King Crimson Requiem's Time Erasure Star Platinum's Time Stop The World's Time stop Creams Dimensional Dip (Possibly a glitch) Skills Self Distribution: 1 Point Distribution I: 1 Point Distribution II: 2 Points Distribution III: 3 Points Distribution IV: 4 Points Distribution V: 5 Points Distribute Life: 2 points Return To Zero: 8 Points Summon Tree: 1 Point Tree Manipulation I: 2 Points Tree Manipulation II: 3 Points Tree Manipulation III: 4 Points Awakening: 4 Points Enlightened I: 2 Points Enlightened II: 2 Points Enlightened III: 3 Points Enlightened IV: 4 Points Enlightened V: 5 Points Summon Life Form: 2 Points Life Manipulation I: 2 Points Life Manipulation II: 3 Points Life Manipulation III: 4 Points Life Beam Of Creation: 1 Point Category:Awakening mode